1. Field of the Invention
The present invention described herein relates generally to support racks. More specifically, the present invention relates to a wall or vertical surface mounted device to support a variety of sport board types, sizes and profiles, when not in use, in a vertical position with the primary deck face parallel to the wall plane.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices disclosed in the prior art relate to wall or vertical surface mounted sport board racks. These include devices patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to supporting specific sport board types, orientations, and arrangements. The following summary of prior art devices is deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of distinguishing and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
The combination of key features of the Universal Vertical Sport Board Display System distinguishes it from other storage racks. The present invention provides wall mounted prefabricated bracket components, which through various flexible arrangements and combinations, display multiple sport board types, shapes, sizes and profiles. The prefabricated bracket components are discrete in appearance and minimalist in design, projecting less than three and one half inches from the wall. The present invention displays sport boards in a vertical position with the primary board deck face parallel to the wall, oriented inward or outward. The prefabricated bracket components support sport boards independent of the wall eliminating direct contact between the supported board and the wall. The present invention displays sport boards as though they a work of art and in an aesthetically pleasing manner. The present invention is suitable for indoor or outdoor installations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,955, issued May 14, 1991 to Thompson, discloses a Surfboard Holder supporting the board upside-down in a vertical orientation through the use of sling assembly suspended from a fixed wall bracket. The Thompson device supports only surfboards and further requires mounting with the board fins projecting outward. The Thompson device fails to provide essential features of the present invention, which delivers an adaptable and flexible display system capable of supporting multiple sport board types, shapes and profiles. Further, the present invention permits sport board to hang in a vertical, right-side up position, with the primary board deck face oriented inward or outward and in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,995, issued Apr. 28, 1992 to Simpson, discloses a Strap For Holding a Surfboard in an upside-down vertical orientation. A single support strap located on the outside face of the board permits the board to come into direct contact with the supporting wall surface. The Simpson device is specifically designed to support only surfboards. The Simpson device fails to provide the essential key features of the present invention which provides a wall mounted universal vertical sport board display system capable of supporting multiple sport board types in an up-right vertical orientation with the primary deck face parallel to the wall in an aesthetically pleasing manner. In addition, the present invention eliminates direct contact between the board and wall support, protecting both and preventing damage to either.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,116 issued Aug. 25, 1992 to Mojica, discloses a Surfboard Storage Rack for storing multiple numbers of sport boards in the vertical position or horizontal position. Both rack positions mount the sport board perpendicular to the supporting wall exposing only the edges to view. The inherent design of the Mojica device requires substantial wall area for installation and projects a considerable distance for the wall. Sport boards mounted in the vertical position rely on the floor for support and may subject the board tail to damage. The Mojica device fails to demonstrate the essential key features of the present invention which provides a wall mounted universal vertical sport board display system capable of supporting multiple sport board types in a vertical position with the primary deck face parallel to the wall, oriented inward of outward. The present invention supports the sport board independent from the wall and/or floor and requires minimum wall space. The discrete and minimal appearance of the present invention displays each sport board in a visually appealing manner, without exposing the oversized visible bracket assembly of the Mojica device.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20090001034 A1, published Jan. 1, 2009 to Hazan, discloses a Hook Device for Hanging Surfboard in the vertical position in a manner which relies on the pin of the surfboard leash plug for support. While demonstrating a unique surfboard display system, the Hazan device fails to provide several key features of the present invention. The Hazan device is not universally capable of supporting many types of sport boards, nor is it capable of displaying a surfboard in an upright orientation. Additionally, the Hazan device requires surfboards be hung with the primary deck face oriented toward the supporting wall, which conceals the primary deck face from view.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,451,968 B2 issued Nov. 18, 2008 to Geldert, discloses a Rack for Securing a Variety of Objects for a Variety of Purposes. The Geldert device provides a horizontal or vertical display apparatus using a friction type clamping device between vise bodies for securing sport boards. The Geldert device reties on the pressure of the clamping mechanism for support, a system not suitable to smaller narrower sport boards. The Geldert device also requires significant wall area to support the bracket assembly and is highly visible. While providing a unique sport board display system, the Geldert device requires a preset wall width for attaching the armature which while conducive for large boards, overpowers and wastes wall space for smaller, narrower board types. The objectionable appearance of this oversized armature is clearly visible in each installation case. The present invention provides a visually discrete display system of fabricated components flexible and adaptable to the shapes and profiles of each sport board instance.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,721,900 B2 issued May 25, 2010 to Waterman, discloses a Sportboard Storage Rack System for single or multiple boards, which relies on the width and profile thickness of the board for stability. The Waterman device requires each individual board type have a specifically designed apparatus for that instance. The Waterman device fails to provide flexibility and adaptability for displaying multiple board shapes, sizes and profiles with a single system of standardized prefabricated bracket components as demonstrated by the present invention. The Waterman device is highly visible in most installation instances and does not permit the display of either face of the sport board without direct contact with the supporting wall surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,896,175 B1, issued Mar. 1, 2011 to Corr, et al, discloses a Weight Activated Storage Device providing a vertical display system relying on a mechanical apparatus activated by the weight of the board for attachment. The Corr, et al, device is primarily for elongated sport boards meeting certain weight requirements for secure activation of the device. The Corr, et al, device fails to provide key features of the present invention, such as universal adaptability to support multiple sport board regardless of their type, shape, profile and weight, and sizes, including both elongated and short boards
U.S. Pat. No. 7,950,535 B1, issued May 31, 2011 to Schmid, discloses a Skateboard Deck Display System for hanging only skateboards in a vertical position by removing the truck assembly and using the anchor holes of the board to secure the deck to a hanging frame apparatus. The Schmid device requires partial disassembly of the skateboard in order to install the board in the display system. The Schmid device fails to provide key features of the present invention, such as universal adaptability to support multiple sport board types, shapes and profiles. The present invention also eliminates direct contact between the board and supporting wall when the deck faces inward. The Schmid device is oversized in order to provide adequate length for hanging multiple skateboards side by side. The present invention provides a visually discrete display system of prefabricated components flexible and adaptable to multiple shapes and profiles of sport board instances. The present invention does not require disassembly of the skateboard for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,210,366 B2, issued Jul. 3, 2012 to Kahn, discloses a Universal Sport Board Rack for storing sport boards and sporting equipment. The Kahn device stores sport boards in a horizontal position with the board canted slightly and the upper edge in direct contact with the supporting wall surface. While demonstrating a unique sport board display system, the Kahn device fails to demonstrate the two key features of the present invention, which provides a wall mounted universal vertical sport board display system capable of supporting a multiple board types, shapes and sizes in a vertical position with the primary deck face parallel to the wall in an aesthetically pleasing manner. In addition, the present invention prevents direct contact between the sport board and supporting wall.
It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in key features and design elements from the disclosed prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to sport board hanging and displaying devices. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.